


Parasitoid

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>par·a·sit·oid n. An organism, usually an insect, that lives on or in a host organism during some period of its development and eventually kills its host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasitoid

Purgatory was quiet, always quiet unless there was screaming, but not like this. Not the hair standing up on the back of Benny’s neck and his instincts blaring  _ dangerdangerdanger _ . He knew the creepy crawlies he’d run into down there, knew how to sink in with blade and fangs until the thing was dead. 

 

This thing though - this  _ monster  _ \- is unlike anything he’d run across before. Inky black, so dark it was almost hard to look at, the thing rolls and writhes without making a single sound. Benny takes a single step back, only to suddenly be engulfed in darkness. It’s cold and wet, clinging like it’s sinking into the pores of his skin as it wrenches away his clothing, blade lost to the dark mass. 

 

He could scream, but it would do no good; not like any creature down here’d want to help him. Hell, they’re more likely to wait around for leftovers - or sloppy seconds - than anything. The choice gets taken from him, though, as a sharp pain in his side makes him gasp and a coil of the black creature floods into this mouth. 

 

The monster’s touching him all over all at once, fondling his balls and stroking his cock, sliding along his skin and Benny gives a muffled yell as the first chilly tendril edges its way inside his hole. It aches, his insides cramping from the cold as the monster pushes deeper, one tendril turning into a writhing plethora that stretch him wide and fuck into him deep.They reform inside him into one large tentacle and Benny struggles as it forces him open. 

 

Something else is pushing at his hole then, something that pops past his rim and settles in his gut just beyond the tip of the tentacle. Several more follow, roiling inside him and causing his belly to distend as they make room for themselves. 

 

Benny’s panting in pain and panic by the time the tentacle withdraws, splitting back up to rub over his body, the swell of eggs that have been forced inside. It’s only then at the monster resumes stroking his cock, soft now in its grip, but hardening as it plays with his balls and strokes over the sensitive insides of his arms and thighs. His body temperature seems to have warmed the creatures some because the limb circling his cock is warm around him, slick enough that if he closes his eyes he can pretend it’s a pussy or an ass - anything but the inky black creature engulfing him. 

 

Coming makes his stomach clench, feeling sick at how full he is and the low moan the monster’s sudden suckling causes. It cleans away his semen, leaving his dick only covered in clearish slime, only to shove that same tentacle inside him. It stirs around in his gut, moving the eggs about and Benny realizes it’s using his own come to fertilize the eggs; if he could vomit, he would, tears burning his eyes from pain and horror.

 

Time is hard to keep track of in Purgatory. All Benny knows is that the monster drags three more orgasms from him, shoving all the come inside like it wants to be sure every egg hatches. And, eventually, they do. 

 

There’s no way to know how long it keeps him there, but Benny knows the first writhe and cramp inside him means the monster babies are ready to come out. It lowers him to the ground and drags his legs up high and wide; even then, he can see the way lump after lump of coal black drops to the ground and slithers away from him, the swell of his belly shrinking with every monster birthed. Some come back to touch him or the other monster, but quickly slink back towards their siblings until the last one joins them.

 

The little things wave their tiny limbs before slinking off into the dark, leaving Benny in the clutches of the parent as it fills him up again. 


End file.
